fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Maven 3: Dimension Twist
Maven 3: Dimension Twist or (Maven the Lynx 3) is a near-future 3D Platformer sequel of Maven the Lynx and Maven 2: Back to Action only for the Wii sometime in Fall 2011. Maven, and his Cybird sidekick, Circuit returns once again and this time they have to stop a mad scientist, who has created a machine that can alter dimensions, and begins taking control of them. In order to stop him, the duo must go through the very same dimensions while befriending new playable allies and new enemies. The tagline for the game is "Three Times the Lynx!". Story Two years after the events of Maven 2, Maven and Circuit are trying to have a perfect life back in Jhoto Islands, but something wicked comes their way when a mad scientist, Dr. Levitcus creates a machine that can alter dimensions for his control. When the duo come across his scheme, they seek help to learn much more about his sinister plan. Soon Maven and Circuit must quit their serenity-like life and go on another adveture this time by following Levitcus through the different dimensions. Once there, they notice Professor Quartz mention they need to collect sparks that can help them get back home. And while tracking down the mad scientist, the duo meets Tyi the Lepoard, a tough, young, and powerful sorceress and her sidekick, Daisy the Cybird; and as well Din the Whale. Together, Maven and friends must use their combine strengths to stop Levitcus or all the dimensions come under his control forever. Gameplay The gameplay returns once again to the heavily, traditional platformer as Maven's goal again is to collect stars; each stars are different colors ranging to their amount (yellow=1, blue=5, green=2, red=10, purple=15, orange=20, white=25). The white stars are rare to find in the dimensions/homeworlds and the different levels. Getting 100 heals him and get him a new life; at the end of the game, the main amount to get a huge upgrade is about 50,000 stars. As well to collecting stars, Maven has to find the 150 Sparks, which are spread everywhere in the different dimensions and thus serving as Maven's second main goal. There is also a new system known as the Spiral physics where Maven can walk on walls and can change his physics through spinning in the air or in special areas where he can transport himself through other special areas. Upgradable Weapon system Another new system where in the game there are about 30 new weapons, and all can be upgraded. Through many weapons, some of has speical powers like the "Spiral Twister" that can use powerful tornadoes, "InvisSheild" that cloaks its user invisibile to the enemy's eye, "Hoverrangs" that can be control by the Wiimote with the Motionplus, "Bio Bombs" that can create sheild and blows up whatever comes into the shield, "Elemental Bombs" that can change its blast through fire, water, lighting, or earth, and much more. Sparks As stated previoulsy above, the 150 Sparks like the Mod Stones and Nexus crystals is Maven's second goal. The Sparks serve as the cataylsts to get Maven and Circuit back home; and like the Mod Stones and crystals, the sparks are spread everywhere this time through the differnet dimensions. To gain the sparks, Maven can find it throughout the homeworlds and the levels, recieved by the folks by doing many tasks, winning mini-games, and defeating bosses. The Dimensions like the Nexus Isles and the Joto Islands, have about five homeworlds each having six or seven levels(semi-worlds). Dimensions This the first game not use a main realm, but since the game starts in the Jhoto Islands we see Maven and Circuit tracking down Dr. Levitcus in several dimensions that serve as the homeworlds and inside the dimensions are the semi-worlds (levels). Homeworlds/Levels *Alpha Dimension - 1st homeworld **Tribal Plaeatu **Robin Forest **Lake Luna **Underground Trek **Willow Woods **Odis ***Boss level: Imperior's Dome *Beta Dimension - 2nd homeworld **Tropical Isle **Super Metropolis **NanoNapolis II **Hansen Valley **Blue Flare **Lilly Square ***Boss level: Tremlor's Cave *Cannon Dimension - 3rd homeworld **Lost Quarn **Tops Hops **Forge 9 **West Town **Kiki's Outpost **Forbidden Fortress **Zany Grange ***Boss level: Naps's Arena *Dios Dimension- 4th homeworld **City of Light **Inferno Dungeon **Marine Cavern **Crow Mount **Swan Lake **Stellar Highway **Camp Blackout ***Boss level: Fludge's Lair *Euros Dimension- 5th homeworld **Diamond Mines **Indigo Place **Horor World **Moon Temple **Tomorrowland **Cosmic Hills ***Boss level: Orion Labatory Characters Playable *'Maven the Lynx': The protagonist of the game. He gains new upgrades during his quest to stop Dr. Levitcus. *'Circuit the Cybird': He is Maven's trusty and loyal sidekick. After two adventures together, he usually help Maven get out of sticky situations. He helps his best friend with anything. *'Tyi the Lepoard': She is a powerful lepoard sorceress who holds a crescent-like magic staff and casts powerful spells. She is an excellent agile warrior, but unlike her sidekick, Daisy she is impatient and tough. She and Daisy meet Maven and Circuit in the Beta Dimension and soon join in their quest to stop the mad scientist's mad plan. *'Daisy the Cybird': She is not only Tyi's sidekick, but as well a Cybird just like Circuit. She is friendly and kind unlike her partner, yet both of them helps the guys stopping a mad scientist from altering the dimensions for his control. Non-Playable *'Dr. Levitcus': A wicked wolf scientist he serves as the main antagonist in the game. He creates a machine that can alter dimensions, and use it to control them. As while using his creations of his trons and bio-trons to tackle his enemies. *'Fludge the Dino': A transosaurus rex-like bio-tron, Fludge is both Levitcus' mode of transportation during the "dimension hopping", and his loyal servant. He and Naps are products of Levitcus's experimentations. *'Naps the Warbeast': A behemoth-like bio-tron, Naps is another one of Levitcus' loyal servants. He uses his strength as his defense for his master and against his enemies. He and Fludge are products of Levitcus's experimentations. *'Emperor Trax': A side villain who tries to get rid of Maven and his friends during their visit in the Dios Dimension. He soon gets stopped by Tyi in the Camp Blackout level. *'Din the Whale': He befriends Maven and Circuit during their mission in the Marine Cavern level. He helps them in unforunate cirumstances. *'Quartz the Gorilla': Known as the Johto Islands professor and a dear old friend of Maven's uncle, he helps Maven and Circuit with information about his former friend, Dr. Levitcus and helps them go after the mad scientist while telling them to collect the 150 sparks along the way. *'Trons': Levitcus creates these machines to become his foot minions where ever he goes. During all the dimensions, trons are basically everywhere some nomral and super-powerful trons creating chaos in all the levels. Fludge, Naps, Imperior, and Tremblor are among the bio-trons Levitcus created to serve as the bosses. Modes Adventure Mode This mode starts Maven's main quest as he set to stop Dr. Levitcus by tracking him through dimensions. Challenge Mode This mode returns and similar to a party game, Maven and his pals can play in several mini-games; some already in the mode, most of them when you played them in the adventure mode, and others that are unlockables. Each mini-game in this mode can be set to play as many up to six players. Online Mode Online mode is where Maven and his pals can play online in several games: horseplay, 4 vs. 4, race, bowling, and jungle soccer. Three more levels that are played in challenge mode is also played on here as well. New games such as demoltion derby and team flag are introduced for the first time. Options This is the mode where you change the gampeplay, control format, sound, add cheats, and look at the upgrades you have collected. Trivia *The working title game was Day of the Wolf. *First time Circuit serves as a playable character in a game. *First time new characters are playable. Category:TalixArts Category:Original Games Category:Maven Games Category:3D Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:2011 Category:Platforming Games